


Kurt's Super-Awesome Weekend Without Daddy

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Puck's away, Kurt will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Super-Awesome Weekend Without Daddy

“No Kurt.”

“Why not? It’s a slumber party. It’s just going to be me, Mercedes, and Tina. Maybe Rachel. You know, quiet fun. And it’s not like you’re going to be home that weekend anyway.”

Puck looked at Kurt, “Whether I’m home or not is not the issue. In fact, it really means you shouldn’t be out past 8:00. The point is that the last slumber party you came home so tired that you slept all day and didn’t bother to work on your history project. What did I tell you then?”

Kurt’s shoulders slumped. “That I was grounded from the next party because I hadn’t been responsible. But I really want to go Daddy,” Kurt whined, stomping his foot in frustration.

“I understand that. I’m telling you no. That should be enough. I shouldn’t be debating this with you. And don’t stomp your foot at me.”

Kurt whirled away from Puck and went over to the window seat, throwing himself down and scowling at the birds outside Puck’s window.

“Kurt, you knew this was coming. I told you a month ago that I had to go to my aunt’s house for Passover. I’m going to be gone for three days, then I’ll be back. Don’t start pouting now. I wanted to enjoy the last few hours I have with you for the next couple days.”

Kurt scowled harder at the trees and the birds. He wasn’t talking to his Daddy. Just because he had messed up the last history project was no reason he should get grounded. Even if his Daddy had decided to ground him instead of spanking him because Kurt had promised that he would be more responsible and accept any other punishment without complaint.

Puck sighed and walked over to the window seat. “Come on Baby. We’ve got the house to ourselves. I’m going to miss you, and I thought we could have some fun before I had to leave.” Noah’s hands slid down Kurt’s body, stopping at the boy’s groin and cupping it gently.

“I’m not in the mood,” Kurt stated, in the prissiest tone he could muster.

Puck frowned. He could feel Kurt stiffening under his hand, but he wasn’t willing to push Kurt. He recognized that their relationship was unequal, and he never wanted Kurt to feel like he had to have sex just because Daddy wanted to. He sighed and brought his hands up to Kurt’s shoulders, clasping them briefly.

“That’s fine baby. I’m going to miss you though. Let me finish packing, then I want to sit and cuddle for a bit.”

As far as Puck was concerned, cuddling wasn’t sex. He was willing to force the cuddles issue.

Kurt turned and scowled at his Daddy. “I don’t want to cuddle. Why don’t you just go on your stupid---“ Kurt trailed off when he saw the look on his Daddy’s face. He knew from experience that he could push Puck so far, and then he had to stop. And it looked like he may have slightly miscalculated how much leeway he had today.

“Kurt.” With one word, in a disappointed tone, Kurt knew that Daddy was not pleased. He hung his head and looked at his feet, “sorry Daddy,” Kurt mumbled.

Puck knew he shouldn’t let the bitch-fit go, but he didn’t want to punish Kurt before he left. He decided to finish packing. Hopefully that would give Kurt some time to cool off.

Once that was done, the boys sat in a large chair in the corner of the room and rocked silently. Puck tried to engage Kurt in conversation about what Kurt was going to do while he was gone. He made several suggestions.

“You could go shopping with ‘Cedes? Or go see that movie you wanted to see?”

“Maybe,” Kurt responded, noncommittally.

Puck was uncomfortable with Kurt’s behaviors, but he really wanted to leave his baby with something better to think of than a spanking. He thought about that for a moment, and decided that Kurt was just upset about not going to the sleepover. He would ignore the bad behavior.

They both would have been better off if Puck had just spanked Kurt for his bad attitude rather than letting it go because as Puck was deciding to not remind Kurt about the rules, Kurt was thinking about the party.

Puck may have decided to let things go, but Kurt certainly wasn’t planning to. The way Kurt saw it, if Daddy wasn’t there to entertain him; Kurt had to come up with his own plans. And what Daddy didn’t know, couldn’t hurt Kurt.

So Puck went to his aunt’s house, and Kurt stayed home. Or at least that’s what his Daddy thought happened.

Instead, Puck went to his aunt’s house, and Kurt went to Mercedes’ house. He had a moment of guilt as he was packing his overnight bag, but it was over as soon as it started. The way Kurt saw it, his Daddy had been overreacting. He didn’t have any homework, and he was bored.

Kurt went to Mercedes’ house, and he had an amazing time. His Daddy texted him at 10:30, telling Kurt good night and reminding him that he would be back on Sunday.

Other than that, Kurt didn’t even think of Puck during the slumber party. They gossiped, watched Funny Face, and ate popcorn. Kurt had a great time. They finally crashed at 3:00 AM, and Kurt woke up the next morning at 11:00 and went home.

He felt a little bit nervous when Puck called him later that day to check in, and asked what he had decided to do since the sleepover had been banned, but Kurt recovered quickly.

“Nothing really Daddy. I just watched Funny Face and went to bed.” Kurt consoled himself with the idea that this wasn’t really a lie. It just wasn’t all of the truth.

Puck got home as planned on Sunday, but the boys didn’t see each other until Monday morning at school.

Kurt had missed Puck over the weekend, and he was happy to see him. He was even happier when they got through the entire day without anyone mentioning the slumber party. Kurt hadn’t gotten into too many details about why, but he had let Mercedes and Tina know that the subject of the slumber party was strictly off limits. Neither girl really understood why they couldn’t talk about it with Puck, but Kurt had told them that Puck was hurt by Kurt’s close relationship with the girls.

Both Mercedes and Tina had awwwwed at that statement, and promised to help Kurt preserve his boyfriend’s delicate feelings. Overall, Kurt was happy with his solution, and he figured he had found a beautiful solution to his problem. He had his fun, and Daddy felt like he got his way. Everybody’s happy!

Or, at least Puck was happy. Kurt wanted to be happy. He had gotten what he wanted. This was a joyous occasion. Or so he kept telling himself for the next three days, as he got progressively more stressed out and felt guiltier.

And although Kurt could maybe fool his Daddy when it came to something little, like staying at a slumber party, he could not hide his guilt. He tried; he really tried.

He was not going to tell his Daddy. He had gotten away with it. He should be happy. But as much as he told himself it was fine, his façade was starting to crack, and Puck could tell something was wrong.

His baby was hiding something, Puck knew it. Kurt was distracted; he kept avoiding Puck, and Puck knew something was up.

Finally, Puck managed to corner Mercedes. “Spill.”

Mercedes gave him a weird look, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Puck.”

In Mercedes defense, she really didn’t know what Puck was talking about. With an opening like spill, it could be a million things.

“Kurt’s avoiding me. He’s acting guilty. What’s going on?”

Mercedes now had a better idea of what was going on, but she wasn’t willing to betray Kurt’s confidence, “I’m sorry Puck, but Kurt’s my friend. Nothing’s wrong, but he made me promise not to tell you.”

Puck nodded his head. Oddly enough, he felt somewhat relieved. Mercedes loved Kurt, and Puck knew she wouldn’t cover for him if something was really wrong. So whatever was going on, his baby felt guilty, but it wasn’t awful.

“Okay. I can accept that.” He wandered off with a pensive look on his face. Mercedes watched him go. She had to admit, she had been suspicious when Kurt had said he was seeing Noah Puckerman. The boy called himself a sex shark. She couldn’t see any way that this wasn’t going to end in pain for Kurt.

And then she got to see a new side of Puck. He was sweet and gentle with Kurt. And oddly protective. As she was thinking, Mercedes started to feel a little guilty. She ran after Puck. “Wait.”

Puck turned, surprised. “Look Mercedes, I get it. Kurt’s your friend. And whatever you might think of me, I’m happy he’s got someone else who cares about him. Especially with the whole Karofsky thing, I can’t be everywhere.”

Mercedes looked at Puck carefully. Something wasn’t right. That was a very sane and not at all jealous boyfriend. She took Puck’s arms and towed him toward the glee room. Once they were safely inside, she shut the door.

“Kurt didn’t want us to tell you because he said that it would hurt your feelings.”

“Tell me what Mercedes?” Now Puck was getting frustrated. He got that Mercedes was loyal. He thought that was great, but he needed to be figuring out what was bothering Kurt, not hearing why Mercedes wasn’t going to tell him.

“He slept over at my house on Thursday. He said that-“ Mercedes trailed off when she saw Puck’s face.

He was laughing. “Oh my God. I thought something was really wrong. That brat.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Look Mercedes, I meant what I said. For the record, I’m glad Kurt has you; you’re a good friend. Do me a favor though?”

Mercedes nodded.

“Don’t tell Kurt you told me. He wants to keep it a secret. He can tell me or not tell me once he’s ready.”

Mercedes was relieved. And now that she thought about it, a little confused. Why was Kurt convinced Puck was going to be upset? She decided to put it out of mind.

Puck on the other hand was more than a little pissed. His baby had boldfaced lied to him, and it wasn’t the first time. This was getting to be a pattern. Whenever Kurt wanted what he wanted, he figured he’d worry about the consequences later. Well, it was later.

Puck decided to sit down and wait for Kurt. There was only one period left, and then Kurt would be headed to the Glee room to practice his duet with Tina. Puck figured they could skip practice this one time.

Kurt stopped short when he saw Puck, sitting silently, in the glee room. He wanted to turn tail, but he didn’t want Daddy to be suspicious.

“Hi Daddy,” Kurt said in an upbeat voice as he sat next to Puck.

“Hi! You’re really excited for someone who is in a monumental amount of trouble,” Puck smiled and matched Kurt’s tone.

Kurt’s stomach dropped, “Wh-What are you talking about Daddy?”

“Can it kid. I want to hear what happened this weekend. Now.”

“I can’t-Can this wait? Tina and I are supposed to practice in here.”

As if on cue, Tina opened the door. Seeing the look on both of their faces, Tina did not enter the room. “I forgot,” she said, “I need to—go talk to Mike—I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes. Sorry Kurt.” And with that, Tina turned and practically ran down the hallway.

“This isn’t waiting until after practice Kurt. You have fifteen minutes, start talking.”

Kurt gulped. He so did not want to be doing this right now. He looked down.

“I went to Mercedes’ house and spent the night.” Kurt was quiet, and Noah could barely decipher what he was saying because he talked so fast.

“You’re not talking to the floor, you’re talking to me. Look up.” Noah’s voice was quiet too, but he was clearly not happy with Kurt.

Kurt swallowed yet again, and then he forced himself to look up. “I went to the sleepover.”

“Even though I said not to.”

Kurt nodded.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes,” Kurt ground out between gritted teeth. They hadn’t done this before. Daddy normally did the whole interrogator thing, but he had never done it at school. The furthest he went at school, or anywhere with people around really, was a discreet swat or two on Kurt’s backside and a whispered order to stop whatever behavior he wasn’t liking. Kurt did not like this.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Puck didn’t like it either. He was already short tempered, and he wasn’t going to take any lip from his baby. He stood up swiftly, pulling Kurt with him and bent the smaller boy against his hip.

“Drop. The. Attitude. Now.” He accompanied each word with a swat.

Kurt yelped and threw his free hand against his backside, palm out and fingers splayed. Puck was ready to be done, but now he had to keep going. Kurt could not think that he determined when a spanking ended.

Steeling himself, Puck told Kurt to move his hand.

Kurt was trembling, “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“We don’t do this at school. You can’t do this at school.” Kurt’s voice was shocked. This was private. His Daddy didn’t do this.

“I’m not telling you again. Move your hand, or I’ll take down your jeans.”

“You can’t,” Kurt bratted back,” I can’t wear underwear with these, and you’re not going to spank me like that at school.”

Puck could practically hear Kurt sticking his tongue out.

And now he was in a position. He hadn’t expected Kurt to test him on this, but now he had to follow through. Hoisting Kurt over his shoulder, he walked through the room to the small office, trying to get them more privacy.

Dropping Kurt to his feet, Puck pointed at the younger boy. “Lose the pants now. You have ten minutes, and Tina gets back. You do not want her to see this.”

Kurt stood there, glaring at his Daddy. Puck casually dropped into the desk chair and waited. After watching Kurt for two minutes, he spoke up.

“If I were you, I’d remember that you’ve already earned yourself a spanking for your disobedience and another for lying. We can’t even start dealing with those until we fix this attitude problem of yours.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “Daddy! That’s not fair.”

“Do you need me to count?”

Kurt, looking like a deer in headlights, shook his head. He did not like it when Daddy counted. Besides the fact that is was just embarrassing, he had also learned the hard way what happened when Daddy got to three. Kurt did not want Daddy to get to three. But he also didn’t want his Daddy to spank him at school-

“Two. Please don’t make me get all the way up to three Kurt.”

Kurt snapped out of it. Jerking his pants down, he threw himself over Noah’s lap.

Puck patted Kurt’s bottom a few times, then raised his hand. He proceeded to pretty thoroughly impress upon Kurt that he was to listen to his Daddy. By the end of the short spanking, Kurt was crying quietly, and his backside was a dark rose.

Standing Kurt back up, Noah wiped his face with work-roughened thumbs. He pulled up Kurt’s pants, not stopping when Kurt hissed at the tight denim scraping his thighs and butt.

“I’m going to go to the library. I have some homework to do. You have thirty minutes to practice with Tina and then meet me with everything you need for tonight. If I have to come get you, you are not going to be happy.”

Desperately trying to stop crying, Kurt nodded once tightly, and turned to leave.

“Hey,” Puck stopped him. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll deal with this, and it’ll be done. Just please Baby, don’t make me come and find you.”

Without a word, Kurt walked back into the Glee room and began warming up.

Kurt made it through practice with Tina, but it was not a fun undertaking. Kurt was sore, and he didn’t want to move or sit. After about 20 minutes, he begged off, telling Tina that he just wasn’t feeling well.

Tina wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but she could tell Kurt was upset. She gave him a hug, and went on her way. Kurt slowly, and painfully, made his way to the library to meet Daddy.

Daddy was sitting in a large, comfy chair by a window. He was alone, and even though he had a book open on his lap, he clearly wasn’t reading. Kurt slowly made his way over, stopping in front of Puck.

“You’re early.”

“I couldn’t practice Daddy. Are you mad?”

“I’m not happy. You deliberately disobeyed me, and then you lied. But we’ll deal with it, and it’ll be done. So let’s go.”

Kurt sighed. Taking his Daddy’s hand, he began tugging. As much fun as he had at Mercedes’ house, he had felt guilty. He didn’t want a spanking, but he knew he’d feel better afterward.

Time to face the music.

Puck decided to go back to Kurt’s house. Carol and Burt would be at work, and Finn was pretty much never home. He figured he’d have a fair amount of time to deal with the problem.

When they entered the house, Puck sent Kurt toward his room with a gentle swat. “I want you to get out the cod liver oil and the spoon. I’ll be there in a minute, and you need to be in the corner waiting.”

Kurt hurried toward his room. He knew his Daddy was upset, and he wanted to show him that he was at least trying to be obedient.

In that spirit, Puck found Kurt in the corner, hands on his head, with his jeans neatly folded and placed on the dresser next to the cod liver oil and the wooden spoon. He was impressed; Kurt hated the cod liver oil, he hated having to do corner time period, not to mention without pants, but he loathed the wooden spoon. It was really more like a rounded wooden spatula. Puck had liberated it from his mother’s kitchen, and he knew from personal experience that it stung like hell and was perfectly able to reach every spot on a little boy’s bottom.

Puck made Kurt keep it in his bedroom, along with the cod liver oil, for the times when Puck needed to discipline him at home. It was convenient, and it had the dual purpose of reminding Kurt of Puck’s expectations.

Puck went over the corner. Ghosting his hand over Kurt’s bare bottom, he kissed his Baby on the head. He was still not happy that Kurt had broken the rules, but he appreciated that Kurt was trying to take his punishment without fighting. At least now, after the scene at school.

“Come on Baby. Let’s get this over with.” Puck sighed heavily as he walked back to Kurt’s bed.

Kurt turned from the corner and looked at his Daddy. His face was screwed up with confusion. His Daddy sounded sad.

Kurt wasn’t stupid, but he was typically too involved in his own upset by this point in the spanking. He had never really realized that his Daddy disliked punishing him this much. This time though, he was more relieved than anything else. He had been feeling guilty since the sleepover.

It’s not like he thought that Puck liked spanking him. But now, looking at him, Kurt thought that Daddy might be even more upset than he was. Kurt’s eyes flooded with tears.

He swiftly walked to his Daddy and threw his arms around Puck’s neck. Puck was confused, but he hugged him back. “What’s this?”

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’m really sorry. I thought you wouldn’t find out, and I thought that meant it was okay. I’m ready for you to spank me now.”

Puck patted Kurt on the back, and gulped back a knot in his throat. “Okay Baby. Thank you for apologizing.”

After a moment, they broke away, and Kurt laid himself over Puck’s lap. He resolved to himself that he would take this spanking bravely.

This resolution lasted for approximately 10 licks. Puck normally started out warming Kurt up with his hand, but this wasn’t the first time they had addressed Kurt’s decision making when it came to things that Puck had told him not to do.

Puck started out with the spoon. Kurt tried to focus on feeling badly about what had happened, and recognizing that he had broken their rules. He really tried to stay still, but he just couldn’t do it. He was soon whimpering and shifting, trying to get the spoon to land someplace that it wouldn’t hurt so much.

The problem with this plan was that it hurt everywhere. Kurt particularly hated it across the back of his thighs, but Puck had gotten pretty good about snapping his wrist just before the spoon made impact, and it stung like hell no matter where it landed.

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Kurt wasn’t begging Puck to stop, but he couldn’t stop from voicing his discomfort.

Puck felt bad, but he kept going. He wanted this lesson to stick. He was sick of going over it with Kurt, and he did not want to do this again.

Kurt felt bad too, but he was starting to feel like his ass was on fire. After three or four minutes, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Daddy! Please Daddy. Sorry. Sorry. Please no more.” Kurt’s voice was half whining, half wailing.

“Sorry Kiddo. We’re not done yet.” Puck tipped Kurt further over his lap so that the skin on his backside and thighs was stretched more.

And if Kurt had thought he was in pain before, he was wailing now. He could barely get words out.

“Da---Nooooooo-Sorry.”

Puck clenched his jaw and kept moving his arm.

Finally, Kurt couldn’t hold back anymore. He knew he deserved this, but it really hurt. He threw a hand back to cover his backside.

Puck didn’t want to have the same argument that they had at school about Kurt moving his hand. It hadn’t been very effective. So instead, he simply aimed the spoon for a part of Kurt’s butt that his hand couldn’t cover. And he smacked down hard, repeatedly, in the exact same spot.

Kurt pulled his hand away like he had put it down on a hot stove. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Daddy Sorrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”

Puck continued his assault for another few minutes, until Kurt hung his head down and sobbed. As soon as Kurt broke, Puck stopped. He pulled Kurt up and hugged him.

Kurt sobbed desperately. He had been sorry before the spanking started, and he was certainly sorry now.

Puck rubbed Kurt’s back for a while, until his sobs lessened. Then, steeling himself, he moved Kurt away from him, and grabbed the cod liver oil.

“Almost done sweetheart.”

Kurt’s sobs increased when he saw the cod liver oil. He had been brave, but he was done.

“Come on baby. We’re almost finished.”

Kurt nodded, crying, and opened his mouth obediently. Puck inserted a spoonful of the oil. Kurt swallowed obediently, crying as he did it. He swallowed the second spoonful with no complaint, just more tears.

But when Puck poured the third spoonful, Kurt’s cries stopped for a minute.

“Daddy?”

Kurt had never had to drink more than two spoonfuls at a time, and that was typically when he got in trouble for cursing or lying during a punishment for cursing or lying.

“What do you want me to do Kid? It seems like you’re weighing the pros and cons of punishments before you break the rules. I think I’ve been too predictable.”

Kurt’s face fell, but he opened his mouth. He was going to be brave. He was going to be brave. He swallowed the oil.

He was going to be sick. “Please no more Daddy,” He said, gagging as the oily fluid dripped down his throat.

“Nope. No more cod liver oil.”

Kurt was relieved, until Puck started talking again.

“You’re grounded for two weeks. School and glee club. No trips to the mall period. No hanging out with Mercedes. The only person you can talk to on that cell phone of yours is me, Burt, Finn, and Carol. Understand?”

Kurt squawked. “What? That’s not fair. You can’t punish me twice for the same thing.”

Puck raised his eyebrow and looked at Kurt, hoping that his Daddy Face would be enough to halt the argument.

“No! That’s not fair.”

“Do you think it’s fair for you to deliberately disobey me every time you don’t like what I’ve told you?”

“No, but it was just one time,” Kurt whined.

“What about last week when I told you that you needed to finish your math homework before hitting the mall? Or the week before that when I told you to get to bed by 10:30 because you’ve been falling asleep in history? You should be doing what I tell you even if I’m not right there. And you’re not. You seem to think that the punishments are worth what you get out of them. Well. That stops now.”

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “No fair Daddy.”

“I’m not debating with you little man. You’ll obey these rules, or you are not going to like the consequences. And so we’re clear, if I find out you’ve broken your grounding, I’m going to take a switch to your bare backside every other day for a week.”

“This sucks!!!”

Puck’s only response was pouring another spoonful of cod liver oil and holding it to Kurt’s lips.

As Kurt swallowed, Puck started talking again. “I just want you to remember this. Punishments can always get worse. Today, you wanted to stop a spanking at school, and you lost your jeans. You want to fight with me about being grounded and use naughty language? I’m happy to buy more cod liver oil. Clear?”

Kurt stuck his lower lip out, but nodded sullenly.

“Good boy,” Puck responded. “You don’t have to like it, but you will obey me.”

And with that, Puck considered the discussion over. Unfortunately, his Baby Boy did not agree.


End file.
